User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/Special Rights Tightening
Don't be worried about being demoted mates, unless you're inactive, and don't have the proper amount of edits. Of course we know that we have too many members within our special rights groups. Here is a list of them all: Bureaucrats *''Charles Warmonk - Last Edit: November 8th'' *''Garrick. W - Active'' *''Gavin the Texan - Active'' *''TheGleamings - Active'' *''William Seasteel - Active'' *''X Jumper - Active'' Administration *''Blau Wolf XIII - Active'' *''JoshuaCoalskull - Active'' *''King Yellowfish I - Active'' *''RamDarre - Last Edit: November 8th'' *''Sam Dreadrage - Active '' Rollback Chat Moderaters Key Underline = Administrator Bold = Rollback Italics = Chat Moderator Set-Up I think the chain of command should be re-organized, with only small guaranties in these groups. *Bureaucratic Council - Contains 4 Members, The President and 2 other members, with 1 member from the Administration to be a representative. The other members can turn over the President's wish if they desire. Although they all have to vote for their side for it to work. *Administration - 7 Members, 2 Members of the Bureaucratic Council will manage the administration and act as Governors. 5 Administrators will take charge here, and all 5 have to vote for their side to overturn the Bureaucratic decision. One Administrator will be Administrative Representative and have a say in the Bureaucratic Council. Two Administrators will overview the lower departments to make sure everything is in balance. *Rollback Team - 5 Members, one member will be appointed Team Leader and manage the Rollbacks, an Administrator will overview the Rollback Team to make sure everything is in balance. *Moderation Squad - 5 Members, one member will be Moderation Leader and manage the others, an Administrator will overview the Moderation Squad to make sure everything is in balance. Management We will now manage the system, however, only the bureaucratic council has more members then it should contain. So we will vote on who should still be in the Bureaucratic Council, and the Administrative Representative to be in the Council. Afterwards, we will manage the roles of our Special Rights System. We also will be picking members for the Rollback Team and Moderation Squad. Voting Rules *You cannot vote for yourself. *Only Bureaucrats and Administors will vote. *TheGleamings will be Bureaucratic Council President. *You must provide a paragraph with valid reasons or at least 5 valid reasons. *You can only vote for candidates listed above. *Cheating will result in a ban, removal of your vote, and restrict your voting rights for 2 months. Candidates for Bureaucratic Council Charles Warmonk *Name of Voter **Reasons of Vote Garrick W. *Name of Voter **Reasons of Vote Gavin the Texan *Name of Voter **Reasons of Vote William Seasteel *Name of Voter **Reasons of Vote X Jumper *Name of Voter **Reasons of Vote Candidates for Administrator Blau Wolf XIII *Name of Voter **Reasons of Vote JoshuaCoalskull *Name of Voter **Reasons of Vote King Yellowfish I *Name of Voter **Reasons of Vote RamDarre *Name of Voter **Reasons of Vote Sam Dreadrage *Name of Voter **Reasons of Vote Category:Blog posts